Snape Goes Soft
by HPisObsessive
Summary: snape has a daughter and she tries to turn him soft. Good Luck! re-written.
1. Default Chapter

Snape goes Soft!  
  
*A/N* Okay this is gonna be a cool story. I thought before I started I would give you a summary of the story. So here it is*  
  
Summary: At a social event Harry and his friends find out that Severus Snape their Potions and least favorite teacher has a daughter. She thinks her dad is way to mean and has a plan to change that. Read along and follow through as Marissa Snape tries to turn her dad soft.  
  
*A/N* I really hope you like my story and just to tell you I have a rule. I need one review before I go onto the next chapter so please read and Review.* 


	2. Chapter One:The Dance

Chapter one: The Dance  
  
Well it was a new year at Hogwarts. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione's Seventh Year and Ginny's Sixth. For a change Dumbledore decided to through a welcome back dance. It would be held the Monday they came back to Hogwarts. It wouldn't be anything fancy. Just something to say thanks for coming to my school.  
  
Harry and his friends all went together. It wasn't formal (as I said earlier) so they dressed in what Ron called muggle clothes and they went to the dance. When they reached the floor they seen A pretty brunette talking to Professor Snape. They seemed to be getting along pretty well then the girl started screaming at him.  
  
**Marissa's POV**  
  
My Dad was a teacher at this school called Hogwarts. He really liked it there. Well anyways they were having a dance there on the Monday. He decided he wanted me there. I didn't really ant to go because I had just graduated school a year before. Who wants to go back? Well we agreed I'd make an appearance and then I could leave.  
  
At the dance it was kind of..well. Awkward. I got to meet all of my dad's coworkers. Yay! Party! *rolls eyes* I was so bored. As the students started arriving I tried to sneak out. But as you might know my dad you can't really do something like that without getting caught.  
"Were you going?" He asked looking at me with those cold black eyes.  
"Well you said after a while I could leave" I said trying to see if I could get out of there before he started to rag on me about stupid things like ever since mom died two years ago.  
"You're staying:" He stated like there was no way out. "But it's boring here" I yelled at him. "I don't care" "But DADDY!" I was getting very frustrated then.  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
We stared at the girl wondering why she was yelling at Snape. No one could yell at Snape and get away with it. Then at the back of my mind I thought I heard her say something. I Turned around and started to listen when all of a sudden I heard it. "But DADDY!" She screamed. I looked at the others. I guess they must have been listening just like I was because they had the same expression on their face as I did mine. "DADDY!" We all said together. We always thought Snape would live and die alone. And never would we have guessed he had a daughter! I then knew I didn't want to meet her. If she was Snape's daughter she was probably as mean as he was. Or Worse! As We were walking further from Her She gave Snape a twisted look and started to walk towards us.  
  
**Marissa's POV**  
  
As we were fighting I was getting madder and madder by the minute. Why wouldn't he just let me go? He Then started going on about how I had promised and ..I just tuned him out. I think he realized and stopped talking. When I realized he had stopped I finally said "Fine I'll stay." I gave him a weird look and walked away. I had a plan! 


	3. Chapter Two:The Plan

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. I really love writing this story and I really hope you like it too. Well I've changed the plot and the story a little bit but I hope you'll still read and enjoy it. Well here we go  
  
Chapter two: The plan  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
I decided I needed to teach my loving father a lesson. No one messes with me. I started to walk towards a little group of people. They looked nice and by the look on there faces I knew they were ease dropping.  
  
"Hi" I said. The red haired one made his jaw drop and then closed it quickly.  
  
"What do you want?" He said very meanly.  
  
"Can I have a little help?"  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"With what?" I asked.  
  
"Look" she started "I can tell by how you were looking at me you overheard my and Snape and yes he is my dad. But he is getting on my nerves with this mean side of him and-"Ron cut her off  
  
"He can be nice?"  
  
"Of course he can" she said with a surprised look in her eyes." Or at least he has the eighteen years I've known him."  
  
"You mean it's all an act?" Hermione piped up.  
  
"Yup. And it's really getting on my nerves. I was wondering I you might be able to help me?"  
  
"With what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"  
My plan." She then gave us the most mischievous look I had ever seen.  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
I figured by the way they looked at me they liked the idea.  
  
"Sure" said Harry. "We'll help". I then took them outside to discuss the plan and see if they would do it.  
We talked about the plan and how we were gonna do it and all the bad things my father has done in the past.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
The plan we had discussed was golden. She was really nice. And as you know I thought differently. But as you heard the plan she had thought up you could still tell she was Snape's. Now to put the plan in action!  
We all got up and left the side of the lake to talk to Dumbledore. Once we had found him we took him aside and told him what we had in mind.  
  
"Will you please help us?" Marissa said very pleadingly.  
  
"Snape is a friend of mine I could never do that" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Please!" Marissa practically shouted it. "All I want to do is get enrolled in this school for a little while to teach my dad a lesson that's all!"  
  
"Yes, But you have already graduated" Dumbledore said. You could tell he didn't want in this.  
  
"Tell him I came back for extra credit!" Dumbledore tried to find a crack in her/our plot but he found nothing.  
  
"Okay, Okay, But if he catches on I had nothing to do with it!" Dumbledore then turned to leave. Just before he left he turned around  
  
"Even though your Snape's daughter I will put you in Gryffindor. Hope you have fun!" He then turned and left.  
Marissa Was smiling widely and we showed her to Gryffindor tower.  
  
A/N I just wanted to say I will try to keep my story going.  
  
sexysugar: Thanks for your great review hope you liked chapter two! And I've got to read one of your stories some time! You're probably a great writer! 


	4. Chapter Three: Potions Class

A/N I have redone these chapters for my new plot as the other one totally wasn't working so here we are the new chapter three  
  
Chapter 3: Potions Class  
  
Marissa was thinking about what part of the plan to do first. She decided not to tell her dad about her attending Hogwarts until she arrived in his class on Monday. It was sure to be a surprise for him. The part about her coming back for extra credit will be a little startling since Marissa was upped a year at Durmstrang but the part about her being in Gryffindor! He's sure to flip.  
  
Monday:  
  
Marissa' POV  
  
As Harry, Hermione, Ron and I made our way to first period (potions class) I was as jumpy as ever. I had never been so excited in my life. It was a weird feeling though. I mean it was my dad I was going after. But from all the things I heard in the past about him I knew he deserved it.  
As we walked into the classroom he didn't look up. I sat down next to Hermione and we got out or potions books. As he looked up he noticed me. He gave a weird look but didn't say anything. As the class went on every time he asked a question I had my hand up. But did he call on me? No! it was now time to put this thing in action!  
  
Harry's POV  
  
As I looked behind me to see if Marissa was going to start she had the most evilest look I had ever seen. It was going to happen! Snape then started to ask another question and the plan was in action.  
  
"Would somebody please tell me why we don't put gilly weed in a polyjuice potion? Neville!" Snape called out. Neville was about to answer but Marissa jumped in.  
  
"Because you just don't!" She said.  
  
"Is your name Neville?" Snape said as he gave her a hard cold glare.  
  
"It could be!"  
Snape was getting red in the face. Nobody talks back to Snape while he's teaching not even Marissa!  
  
"Go home!" He said practically yelling. "But I go to school here now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Extra credit!"  
Well then go back to Slytheryn common room! You are not to be in my class."  
  
"But I'm not in Slytheryn! I'm in Gryffindor!" She yelled out !  
"Fine go to the head master!"  
  
"Let me ask you something then." She started "Why are you such a hard ass and ask everybody who doesn't know the answer instead of the people who do?"  
  
"Because they don't learn if you don't test them. Now go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pardon me?" He was so red in the face I swear he looked almost as mad as my uncle Vernon!  
  
"They aren't learning anything if you scare then have to death either! I just don't get you! Your nice but when you get to this school you're a total jack ass! Now if your gonna be a good teacher than teach and stop being and itch with a b in front!"  
I swear if Snape would have gotten any redder he would have exploded! But what happened next was totally unexpected. He left the room and for a minute we thought he'd never some back. Then professor Dumbledore came in and Snape grabbed Marissa by the arm and pulled her outside.  
  
You could hear a lot of yelling and Marissa was surly winning. If only we could hear what they were talking about.  
  
A/N Okay there chapter 3, I know my chapter's are short but Im kind of busy so I don't have a lot of time to write ! But at least I get some time to write it right? Well thanks to my reviewers! 


End file.
